Let's get this over with
by Masquelarede99
Summary: The nations, receive a demand noting the other nations gets to read a journal from a nation but things turn from crazy to awkward could they save there ego before it's too late?


_**Author note; **_

_**Hi**_**_ guys, as my readers might have noticed I haven't been uploading the stories I write for a long ti- ( gets hit by bricks by readers ) okay, okay I get it I am seriously late but I have my reasons first my laptop crashed after waiting, a few weeks worth the tech company said ,they couldn't fix it, after that I had to move and change_**_**my school**_**_ which is the result that I am writing, a Hetalia fic after socialising I learned, about Hetalia from my new friend and after listening her, for days talking about how funny the show was I decided it was time to check it out, after watching, the first few episodes I fell, in love with_**_**the**_**_ show which is why am representing a Hetalia story to your right now. Anyways, I got a tablet which may be the reason I might update a little to late on my stories cause I type way faster in a laptop. But anyways let's get down, to_**_**business.**_

_Disclaimer: _

Me: okay , America say the disclaimer for me would you?

America: fawne, Masquelarakadun99 dawsh nut uwn tah bun briakn ug tah pursin whn mawe YetKiala nur inganl .

England : eat a little bit slower would you? no one understood a word you just said. You are acting rude to the lady here.

America: so what? at least McDonald doesn't have people like you who cook burning scones.

England: bloody wanker! How dare consult my cooking? When I cook delicious scones.

( both America and England started fighting , in a mess of arms clung and red bruises.

After an half an hour: ,Me : ,um guys you okay? Should I call the ambulance? While France mutters " sexual tension, bloody sexual tension "

Me: I guess sense no one understood the disclaimer I say it again I, Masquelarede99 does not own the big brain of the person who created Hetalia nor England :( but don't worry I steal the brain . Then England from America :) then we can have yaio episodes all day long!

It was a normal day, at the conference room which was placed for meetings within the representatives of the countries.

But if implied that, I would be lying . Usually the world meetings meant arguments, pollution problems, fights and an angry Germany to broke those fights and yell at them. Today and weeks after this day until the unfaithful day they finish their "little adventure" will be what the countries will file interesting . Everyone expected the whole routine to follow the meeting and after as same as always. Indeed the meeting went with the same stubborn routine, but things were about to change. The northern Italy was giving white flags in case they needed to surrender for whatever reasons.

Romano, southern Italy seemed to find using foul language against Spain very interesting while delivering , a glare to the beer-loving man , Germany. Prussia ranted, about how awesomer he was then Amarica. Austria was discussing, how interesting was Mozart to Hungary who seemed not that interested but was polite and gave in respond, over small sentences like" yes, I agree that he is a very interesting man." or " no, I haven't thought about that masterpiece." China was more then involved in his cute panda doll while commenting ,how cute it was. Japan and Germany

we're discussing about "how to man Italy up" as Americans put it . Greece was, busy with cats around him jumping, to his arms from his legs while Turkey comment about how he found Greece " a little to involved with cats." Russia was in between his two sister's clutched in a seat , not wanting to discuss " To be one with mother Russia" with his sister who somewhat didn't seem sane. Canada was , somewhat invisible while muttering about how he found being invisible " mentally exhausting." Sealand , was not in any was shape or form happy that no one seemed to pay attention to him after all, as he put it in his perspective he was a country, a small country but in matter he was a country!

England and France were, fighting as always . After his discussion with Japan, Germany grimly glanced ,at the room and the countries it was easy to get the idea they were about to be in some serious trouble if Germany was to continue glaring at them . One must thank, the universe for not giving any power to let Germany glare combust them at all once. However even though they weren't harmed from Germany glares, they were indeed scared for their life. But Italy still held , his white flag in band flapping the white flag as if it was his life line . England and France continued , fighting while Prussia still ranted , about how awesome he was. Finally as to be excepted for a sane person the only sane person in the room with Japan and Canada . Germany finally lost it " we have I important business to do, and you're still being lazy , we need to be strong and combined as a military power, we will not do that unless you act like a sane person for once!" Yelling, Germany stood up and glare at them . For some weird reason, the countries felt, close to death at Germany's intanse stare they calm down and sat down . The room became, silent a little to silent.

Then a very strange, sudden thing happened, A strange glass material fell out , of the meeting room windows. Germany inspected the strange material, making sure no harm could be done he made a wawe motion gesturing them to step back just in case. When the countries obeyed, and toke a few steps back, Germany opened, the glass material only to discover

an old parchment . " what the? Dude this seems so like we are in a movie and we are in danger" America annoyingly commented , while Germany glared at him, " I'm opening, it make sure you are near somewhere safe just in case ."informing, them Germany started to read the old parchment.

If any of you don't want your people killed and your country sign destroyed please do as we say. If you are willing, here's the deed we want from you. We want all of the countries give their diaries or rather journals to give their 2013 year pages. The whole group of countries listen, you change to read other persons journal in one day as order it follows from this day . France, northern Italy,Germany, southern Italy,Amarica,Russia,Canada, and the awesome Prussia China,England,Greece,Turkey, Hungary,Austria,Sea land.

"We? " Japan repeated " this gave us information that there are is not one person doing this project.

"See, even people that wrote the note think I am awesomer then you " Prussia commented which America ignored.

" We are not doing what they asked us to do, do we?" America asked,

"I'm afraid they are serious, we can not endanger our people we have to do it." Germany replied,

"Well, then Mon cheir, seems they listed me first then I better get my journal" France said, clearly enthusiastic about to read someone's journal, he toke a red ,wine colored journal with roses on it . "Well, let's start" Amarica said to France, who not noticed England mutter " just as I excepted from France roses, very manly like".

A/N: sorry about not making the chapter longer, but in the next chapter we get to see the glamorous France diary :) Sorry if my grammar is bad, I need a beta to help me grammar with this story if you're interested just pm or review.


End file.
